


Starting Again

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Sirius comes back from the veil to save the one he loves





	Starting Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trobadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/gifts).



> This was written as a Christmas gift for Trobadora

Sirius was trapped in the veil for days, years, decades or maybe moments. He had no real sense of time. He didn't know where he was or what he was supposed to do, except he was waiting. What for? He had no idea.

"Time to save the one you love."

Sirius tried to find where the voice was coming from, but he couldn't. Instead he found himself- He would know this place anywhere: the Shrieking Shack. The one he loved. Was it James? Remus? Harry? Whoever had to be here. He lit his wand and looked around and then his eyes went impossibly wide as he saw the blood. He rushed to the man's aid and crouched, shocked when he saw who he was. "Snape?"

"I must be dead," Snape said weakly.

"I wish," Sirius muttered. "Tell me what to do, what do I-" Severus closed his eyes and his breathing slowed even more. Sirius had to do something. He knew what he was contemplating would put his freedom at risk, but he was a Gryffindor and he couldn't let Snape die. "I hope this work." He Apparated them both to St. Mungo's. The hospital felt more depressing than usual, but he pushed it out of his mind while he looked for help.

* * *

Sirius waited for hours while the Healer dealt with Severus' injuries. During that time, he found out that a year ago Voldemort had taken over the Ministry, that there had been a battle at Hogwarts and that Harry had kicked that soulless monster's arse. Harry had also spoken about Sirius' innocence, Peter's guilty, and Snape's death as a hero. Well, the boy was right on two counts at least.

"You can go in."

Sirius looked up when he heard the Healer speak to him. The man was short and fat, not a single hair on his head and he looked absolutely terrified, although Sirius wasn't sure if it was of him or Snape or maybe both of them. "Thank you."

He stepped inside the room and Snape looked horrible. Then again, Sirius thought Snape had been looking terrible since they ended school. "I see you're still with us."

"What in bloody hell is happening?" Snape asked with his usual bitter tone that made Sirius want to hex him on principle.

"I saved your life," Sirius said.

"You're dead!" Snape yelled.

"Apparently so are you. The WWN just told the world how you died to save Harry, and yet here we are." He sat on the tiny bed. "I was… I don't know- in limbo, purgatory, no clue, and then the next moment I'm told that I have to save-"

"Me?" The doubts were obvious even in those two letters.

Sirius sighed. He picked up Snape's wand and locked the door, before lying down next to the other man. "Apparently I've been dead for two years and you almost died, maybe it's time we stop lying. I am sorry for what happened when we were in school. I was- I was jealous, okay? I was coming to see you, down in the dungeon and I saw Regulus kissing you in the hallway. and that's why I sent you after Remus. I'm sorry. I was a dick."

"You should have stayed," Snape answered. "I pushed him away. He was not the Black I wanted, and you should have known."

"Part of me knew. I think that's why I told James. I knew he'd stop you." Blue eyes fixed on dark. "When I was- wherever I was, a voice told me to save the one I loved and there you were, in the shack, where all our troubles started twenty years ago. It seems like-"

"Irony."

"Fate. We're alive and apparently free. The Dark Lord is dead and we're both been cleared. What do you say we try again?"

"You're being too reasonable. Where's the catch?" Snape asked, suspicious.

Sirius laughed. "Always the paranoid one, but the catch is that you're stuck with me forever."

Snape sighed dramatically. "I suppose that consequence isn't intolerable."

Sirius grinned. "I love you, too, Severus."


End file.
